Blu vs Perla by Dark-Kazoo(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Blu vs Perla by Dark-Kazoo:"We have been brainwashed to Blu, Nigel are forced to confront what the more love"(Check out original Dark-Kazoo story)


/Based and adapted to honor the series of images created by Adry53, history calls "vs Blu Jewel"/

- "I still do not understand how this ridiculous plan to work" - said a hoarse voice

- "Shut up" - said a female voice, the sound of this was frightening - "if you want to meet your revenge, this is the best method to do"

- "Do not believe in that nonsense of magic" - said hoarsely - "how are you going to brainwash this insect?"

- "I'll take care of it"

there was a dead body on the floor, tied to the wall. his vital signs were weak but was able to survive in the dark room which was in poor condition, there were leaks everywhere, and bad lighting to nothing is seen. beside her, a white cockatoo, gray but rather by poor care of your body, not counting the numerous scars. and on the other side, a dark figure in a black robe, he could not recognize his face, and he had a skull as a hat, which was terrifying, possessed forms and a variety of powers, also had many names but the best known was Xixu. latter was analyzing his prisoner

- "... Are you sure this is what you want?" - Wonder Xixu stroking the prisoner - "this has a good heart"

- "And what?" - Nigel asked - "does that prevent work?"

- "On the contrary ... the more good ones, are easier to master and are suffer the most" - said excitedly as if the suffering of others because of pleasure out

- "That's good to know" - said Nigel - "but why do not you let me torture my way?"

- "Nigel ... when you asked for help, that would save your pathetic life" - said Xixu - "swore to do everything I tell you"

- "But I removed it fun to kill these guys with my own claws!"

- "Contrary" - Xixu said as he approached Nigel - "... in all these centuries have come to the conclusion that the most fun way to get back ... to enjoy at distance and fall apart"

- "And who will be the rend that?"

- "That's the fun" - Xixu said - "if you let this rend your other goal, you will enjoy as they kill each other"

- "But this is weaker than the girl"

- "... But that's what she wants, not attack him ... at least not at first" - said Xixu wickedly - "that gives us the edge"

- "And after this the matt ... what do we do with him?"

- "Well ... we will refund the knowledge" - said Xixu - "and regret what killed his friend with his own claws" - Xixu seemed more excited to review the plan - "... this is the real suffering , living with all that suffering on his conscience "

Nigel started laughing

- "Wow ... if you say it that way, it sounds great" - Nigel said

- "When it regains consciousness, I leave it to your mercy ... you might want to tear it ... I do not care" - Xixu said as he approached the prisoner - "Well ... let's start"

The hideous creature touched the body of the blue macaw, hitherto unconscious to the touch it began to scream but her cries became roaring, terrifying roar. It started off a little steam Blu Body

Macaw awoke, opened his eyes and looked at Xixu and Nigel

- "Right now is blank" - Xixu said - "knows nothing, remembers nothing, thinks of nothing ... just do what you say now"

- "Tadpole ... well I'll tell you this once" - Nigel said - "your only purpose is ..." - sac a photograph where Pearl came out - "must kill Pearl ... no matter how or with which only you must do ... "

- "Kill?" - Blu confused and ask a different voice - "Killing ..." - continuous thinking - "... to Pearl?"

- "Whether it is" - Nigel said

- "Kill Kill Perla Perla ..." - said over and over Blu

Nigel released to Blu who got up and flew away, repeating over and over "Killing Perla"

Nigel was left shocked by the escape of Blu

- "But as it is ..."

- "Shhhh" - the silence Xixu - "was to meet its goal" - relaxed - "it's over"

Xixu started walking towards the wall

- "I was finished how's that it's over?" - Nigel said upset as she tried to prevent the passage Xixu, but it was impossible - "Wait Are where are you going?"

- "If I were you" - said Xixu an inch from the wall - "that kid would not want to miss the fun"

Xixu began to disappear as the wall crossing

- "Do not forget ... I've done my part ... now you owe me your services" - said as he vanished - "I will charge you ... not today ... but one day you will"

Nigel was left alone in the room did not understand much the last part, but gave little thought, and went to get all the action, even if it meant going elsewhere

*/Elsewhere/*

It was a nice sunny day in paradise brazil, called by many the wonderful city, others simply say Rio a large metropolis with many interesting places. every day there are great adventures, and not very different in the jungle nearby.

Pearl was sitting on a log, was waiting for his friends, Nico and Pedro, who would go out to have fun, but she waited for someone else to Blu

It had been a year since they met, the had saved from certain death, and had shared a moment "together." however after the recovery of his injured wing, they decided to just be "friends" and they should know better. since they had left, many evenings I spent some not so amazing. she gradually felt like his feelings were changing the. she felt "love" for him. but he was ashamed to tell her, although it came as a nerd bird from the United States, he began to live in the jungle behaved much better, he was brave and noble, but sometimes it was the same goofy forever. but that did not matter to her, she wanted to tell him she loved him, but did not know how.

also felt a little unsure of herself, Blu had met so many girls in the jungle, all beautiful, that Blu perhaps no longer feels the same he felt a year ago, she wanted to open her heart hurt but was not willing to stand the rejection.

some time ago want to tell him that, but dares not, perhaps, this day special. maybe she could finally tell how he feels about it.

felt a noise, turned excited thinking it was Blu, but instead were Nico and Pedro, arriving late to vary

- "Pearl" - Said the pair of musicians to see her friend

- "Hello" - Perla said

The musicians were giving a lame excuse to give the reasons for the delay, but they were nothing but nonsense that repeated over and over again. finished giving a speech senseless guilt and cast including

- "By the way" - Nico said after discussing with Peter - "? Blu ... where is he should be here"

- "If it is true" - said Peter - "the never late"

- "Yeah, maybe something happened bad" - Perla said worriedly

- "Quiet" - Nico said - "You should not be so exaggerated"

- "Maybe had a problem and delay ..." - said Peter - "you know Blu, at any time it appears, I do not think I take a couple of hours to get here"

*/After Two Hours/*

- "And that's how he was told that pelican to drop my hat" - Nico said after finishing his story

- "I speak as if that bottle cap cost a million dollars" - said Peter

- "Hey ... you do not even know how much is a million dollars" - Nico said

- "If it sounds good ... but when I pronounce it" - Peter said

- "Well, you know that the bottle cap is important to me" - said Nico - "besides, I have learned how to use it as a weapon"

Nico threw his bottle cap and then back to all the style of a boomerang

- "And we had shown that before" - said Peter - "often"

- "Yeah, I know" - Nico said while standing hat - "but it's great when I do it right?"

- "If you say" - Peter said

Suddenly, they noticed that Pearl was concerned, they came to see what was happening

- "Why will not you come?" - Wonder Perla - "with how clumsy he is ... maybe something bad happened"

- "Quiet ... maybe he just forgot" - Nico said

- "... In addition to the party we went yesterday had a great time at the party ... you have forgotten many things" - said Pedro, and Nico hit him to stop talking, then Peter realized - "secret party" - cursed to know that talk of more

- "Why did not you told me about this party?" - Wonder Perla

- "Well ... for the many girls who had" - said Peter and he was again beaten by Nico not to keep talking

- "Ah ... I see" - said Perla glum

Nico then realized the situation, approached Pearl reassuringly

- "Hey ... do not think that yesterday we went holiday, has forgotten you" - Nico said beside Pearl

- "Well ... I think the opposite" - said Perla - "I think I'll ever knowing, the fear goes away ... I'm losing it"

- "You think?" - Peter interrupted

- "Well ... then how do you explain that this is not here" - Perla said annoyed

- "Hey, maybe I exaggerate a little drinks" - said Nico - "and now are paying the consequences"

- "Well ... maybe" - said Perla - "but it bothers me that does not meet its commitments, that is, we lose more than two hours for the"

- "Do you know that?" - Nico said - "we're right, going to their nest to tell how ugly it is to stop waiting for his friends"

- "Yes, go," - said Perla

the three stood and prepared for flight

- "Hey friend ... we always left waiting for our friends" - muttered Nico Pedro

- "I know, I know ... but to get rid of this" - said Nico - "and it may take us a while"

*/After a Rato/*

- "Oh, not this here" - Nico said as he looked at the cages in a warehouse next to the clinic

- "And look at its nest in nest Rafael, where Linda, the clinic - said Peter mentioning the places where they had sought -" and we have no idea where this "

- "I am concerned" - said Perla - "what if maybe something bad happened, really bad?"

- "Hey, do not be alarmed" - Nico said

- "But maybe it was caught again" - Peter said

- "Not suppose you support me?" - Nico said

- "Hey ... we're talking about our dear friend may be dead" - Peter said

- "Do not talk nonsense" - Pearl scolded - "I will kill Blu if not give me a good explanation"

- "But first we must find it" - said Peter

- "Well, I know what you do" - said Nico - "stay here as it appears"

Nico and Pedro left the cellar and went to see if the birds clinic had seen it while it was still looking for Pearl

Pronto, I hear one of the cages was falling I approach, as there was no one but her in that cellar. whether they get a little scared, I saw a body moving, she followed

- "Who's there?" - Wonder Perla ready to fight

there was no response, Pearl continued walking until a battery cage fell on top of her, luckily escaped unhurt

everywhere I look, I knew I was safe, was to exit at full speed, until he saw a body at the start, was a macaw and see the color of feathers was noticed that Blu

- "Blu .. these here" - said Perla - "You gave me a fright"

Blu did not respond, but it began to move

- "I looked everywhere" - Perla said something annoying remembering all the effort - "we lost all day thinking that something had happened to you"

Blu kept coming, Pearl noticed that something strange was happening, Blu seemed to completely ignore what he said Perla, growling and scowling, what most caught his attention Perla were pupils Blu were of a very red color.

Blu enough to Perla approached, I was even close. then you could tell that something was wrong with Blu

- "Umm what happened to you in your eyes?" - Pearl said as Blu eyes saw more clearly

Blu grabbed one of his legs neck Perla, the whip on the ground and began to strangle her

- "Aggggg" - said with difficulty being smothered

Perla troubles took a padlock that was near and struck with all his might at the head of Blu, this felt pain and was thrown away

Pearl stood up and began to caress her neck ached as she was strangled, and so I take to recover air

- "What the hell is wrong with you?" - Perla wonder annoying

- "Ahh mmm ghjhjhas" - Blu said as he stood

- "What did you say?" - Wonder Perla

Blu shook his head and turned to attack with their claws Perla, this elusiveness, but insisted Blu throwing claws to give Perla. This grabbed one of his legs, but Blu had more tackles if the knob away

- "Blu detente" - Perla said

Blu took iron box and throw against Pearl, but the box elusive and struck a metal sheet. that ended in breaking it into pieces, and to the misfortune of Perla, many pieces were edged

Blu took one of those pieces, and began to use it as a knife

- "I think that party last night you gone mad" - said Perla - "stop now"

- "Ma ..." - Blu said troubles

- "What?" - Asked confused Perla

- "Killing ... to ... Pearl" - finally said

Blu lunged with his knife, launched several deadly attacks, fortunately reached to dodge Perla, most Perla Blu kicked in the stomach, hit that sent him away

- "Kill Perla, Perla kill, kill Pearl" - said over and over Blu

- "Kill me ... want to kill me?" - Wonder outraged and very angry and sad Perla

- "Kill Pearl" - the sound was becoming very creepy voice was very hoarse Blu

Blu rose and took his knife, Perla was checked and noticed I was bleeding from a cut that caused him one of its wings was not deep but it bleeds caused enough blood to stain it

- "Blu, I do not want to fight ... did not recognize me, I'm Pearl!" - Pearl said as she started out a couple of tears, Blu struck again, this time dodging attacks continued Perla

- "Kill Pearl" - said Blu nonstop

Perla Blu throw on the floor, she was placed above the

- "I do not remember?" - Perla said she tried to immobilize Blu - "I'm your friend your best friend!"

Blu and use his strength to throw the pearl away, and went to get his knife and turned to attack Pearl

- "I do not want to make Blu injury" - Loop Perla but his words became effective

Blu throw a punch, and dodged and hit Perla Blu strong in the face, took the knife from him and hit him, and he caused a chest wound, which complained of pain Blu

- "Sorry, it was not my intention!" - Pearl apologized as he watched Blu bleeding

Blu took another knife and was attacking Pearl

- "Blu .. no, I mean you no harm" - Perla said while standing in fighting stance - "but you're not leaving me no choice"

Perla, with all his knowledge of struggle inherited from his family knew what to do, blow hard enough to knock out Blu and so calm

*O0o ... ...*

- "Well ... we'd better regroup with Pearl" - Peter said

- "Yes, you're right" - said Nico - "nothing found"

- "Maybe she has had better luck than us"

*O0o ... ...*

Perla was thrown hard to the ground, and Blu placed his paw on her chest, and began to pressure in their rib cage, began to cause much pain, but Perla is it out of, but this gave him a big punch in the face, grabbed his knife and was prepared to attack Pearl, but this recovered immediately

after a while crash knives where both received non-lethal cuts, Perla decided to opt for another strategy as it was running out of energy and as Blu is stronger, a fight melee was not the best ideas from all, will I raise and prepared for an air strike, I knew that Blu was still awkward in the air

Perla Blu chased with knife in their claws, but Pearl was much faster whether that soon ambushed in the air

Perla Blu beating very strongly to this nail his own knife in one of his legs and began to spit blood. in the end I stayed lying on the ground, and started a pool of blood spilling occur. Perla, scared and leave your knife will immediately where Blu, sees that this unconscious and not stop bleeding

- "Blu ... Blu?" - Pearl said as head of Blu settled in his legs, trying to stop the bleeding and tried to make it react. but it was not, it will remain motionless, with increasingly lower vital signs - "sorry Blu" - said while crying - "I did not ... I do not ... please forgive me"

Pearl began to embrace Blu, thought that he was dying and therefore, she would be the cause of his death. Was becoming an assassin!

- "Please Blu .. why all this happened?" - Said while crying - "What the hell happened?"

Blu eyes opened, dead strategy worked to perfection is done very quickly bit the Pearl wing, causing a large wound on its wing

Blu continued biting while Perla screamed in pain, then he left to bite and was separated from her, he went to get his knife, he slowly approached Pearl suffering the injury to his wing, she to absurd attempts to escape, but it was useless

- "... To kill Pearl" - said again and again

- "No Blu .. please ... no" - Pearl said as he crawled

Blu Pearl grabbed the neck of one of his claws, and the other was going to stick a knife killing our beloved Pearl. but just before that happened, he was wounded by Blu else

Nico had arrived, and had thrown their hat to hurt Blu, this turned from Pearl. Nico was placed in front to stop him, but Perla Blu path without taking important Nico

- "Hey you, if you want to fight someone who is with me!" - Nico cry

Blu ignore Nico saying "kill Pearl" over and over again, apparently had no intention of harming anyone else but then Peter came over, and caused a stack of boxes on Blu collapsed, when he fell, I remain unconscious

Nico and Pedro took the boxes and managed to see the body lying Blu, Nico grabbed the same knife that I use to hurt Blu Pearl

- "Now really fucking traitor" - Nico said as he prepared to run Blu - "this is for the harm you did to my friend"

- "NICO WAIT!" - Pearl cry as he stood and approached

- "This bloody pay for what he has done to you" - said Peter - "Nico kill him"

- "No ... something was wrong with the ... was not whether" - said Perla - "something made him"

- "Does not convince me" - said Nico - "If I leave alive when wake up show no mercy ... you saw what he did"

- "It was not his intention" - said Perla - "I know the Blu never hurt me"

- "But if he did"

- "Please Nico" - Pearl said as she cried - "I know there is good in him, something was wrong ... something must have done him ... please"

- "Okay ..." - defeated Nico said - "but I will not have the same mercy twice"

*O0o ... ...*

- "Like this?" - Ask Linda

- "It's hard to explain" - said Tulio - "has very severe injuries, but live"

- "And Pearl?"

- "Your case is no different" - said Tulio - "now wonder the reason why they fought"

- "Blu has never been violent before," - said Linda

- "And no doubt" - said Tulio - "and I'm surprised more because when Pearl was recuperating from his wing, he was very good to her"

- "This is so weird"

- "Not to tell" - Tulio showed him a knife to Linda - "this is what I use to attack Pearl Blu"

- "A knife?"

- "Whether it is" - said Tulio - "Blu perhaps suffering from a disease .. maybe anger or rage but strange bird ... I'll investigate"

- "Are you going to leave Blu alone?"

- "Yes, stay here, rest while he recovers from his wounds"

- "And Pearl?"

- "She is alive and well in the artificial habitat"

*O0o ... ...*

Nico and Pedro were in the artificial habitat along with Pearl, the three were silent, as the events were quite strangers

- "Say you had weird eyes?" - Ask Peter

- "Peter ... do not keep with the theme" - Nico said seriously

- "But I want to know"

- "We all want to know" - Nico replied - "but do not know what exactly happened"

There was silence in the habitat, Pearl could not stop thinking about one thing: Blu

- "Thanks for saving Nico" - Perla said

- "That no" - Nico said - "do that same for any of my friends"

- "I can ask a favor" - said Perla - "You can leave me alone"

- "Are you sure?" - Ask Peter

- "Yes"

- "Agree" - Nico said - "we will be outside in any case"

- "If something happens you should only shout"

- "Yes, thanks"

Nico and Pedro left the habitat, leaving Pearl alone

*O0o ... ...*

Blu eyes began to open, and the door that was in the room, opened, Blu quickly saw who it was

- "Hey ... you still have a job to do" - said the newcomer

*O0o ... ...*

Nico and Pedro were standing guard outside, a huge shadow suddenly appeared in front of them was Nigel

- "Hello" - he said - "remember me?"

*O0o ... ...*

Pearl could not believe Blu had attacked her, but why?. he was not aggressive, much less with her. also their behavior did not reflect the true Blu, whom she loved. everything was so fast and rare, Blu said all the time 'kill Perla', it was as if he had been brainwashed. naa that's pretty ridiculous but anyway, something bad happened to Blu and she must find out and it was his duty as a best friend in helping

Pearl felt a noise, it was someone who came to dwell

- "I said I wanted to be alone" - Perla said something annoying, but was scared to see Blu

This will elevate very quickly and was released on Pearl placed one paw on the neck of Pearl and started squeezing hard

- "Aggggg" - said troubles

- "... Gonna die ... Pearl ..." - Blu said as he pressed harder and harder

- "B. .. B. .. BLU" - Pearl said as she could

Blu just do not take care what he said Perla

- "Blu .. I ... I ... and ..." - Pearl was running out of air and without energy

Blu just grunted and kept pressing harder and harder, brought his head to look more closely at the death of his opponent

Pearl felt like death slowly approached, then could not stop thinking about the state of Blu 'Why you do this?' she wondered.

as ridiculous as it seemed, wanted to do something Perla, enjoy one last pleasure before he died, he wanted to feel it again, that magical power

approached and gave him a deep kiss to Blu, it was not difficult thanks to this approach above his head, and kissed Blu was being increasingly deeper. was when something different happened

claws began to caress rather than cause pain, Blu wings began to cover it, and slowly kissed back. Pearl accommodate a bit, I put their wings on Blu's head and began to stroke it, this was like the kiss lasted a few minutes, when I watch Blu Pearl finish, this was puzzled and confused

- "What happened here?" - Ask - "and as I'm on top of you, did I do something wrong ... did I miss something?"

- "BLU" - Pearl cry as she gave a hug - "how good you came back"

- "Back where do I left?" - Blu wonder with the awkwardness of always - "ohh that headache ... damn alcohol, no'll never take"

Blu was noticed that some wounds, then I saw that Pearl had wounds even worse

- "Pearl of what happened here?" - Blu wonder - "Who did this?"

- "Does not matter" - Pearl said as she leaned in - "it does not matter now"

Pearl had a hard time to move, that is why Blu's help, but also realized that it was not at its best

- "Let me help" - Perla Blu said as he leaned on his back - "let's go with the Tulio know what to do ..."

Pearl arrangement and was put to rest on the back of Blu

- "Hey ... I can ask a favor" - Perla said

- "Yes, you want"

- "... Please do not leave me alone, I got so scared, I need to be with someone by my side"

- "Okay ... not let me down even for a moment"

- "Thank you" - said Perla - "Blu .. you know there's something I've wanted to ..."

- "Go, go, go" - said a hoarse voice, Blu and Jewel immediately looked to see who it was - "I think they have cheated me"

- "Nigel" - said Perla - "whether that you were behind all this?"

- "Behind that?" - Blu wonder

- "Whether it is, pretty girl, I did that tadpole trying to kill you, but apparently I have to do" - said Nigel - "and will be a pleasure to do that"

- "I did this?" - Blu wonder looking at his wounds and Pearl - "I did this to you?"

- "Blu, it does not matter" - Perla said - "there are more important things to concern us"

Blu but I was not convinced of that, did he hurt you Perla? How was that possible?

however, does not realize that Nigel was preparing to attack was given, and it was inevitable that nailed his claws into the torso of the

- "AAAAHG" - Blu cry

but he answered the attack with a blow that hit him in the face, Nigel prepared to attack again, but Blu was not very good. was not going to let him hurt and do nothing

- "Wow ... if you want to fight it huh?" - Nigel said - "no problem, otherwise it would be very boring do not you think?"

- "Go to hell" - said Pearl who was really Blu

- "But not before sending you both to hell" - said Nigel

Blu career was launched towards the cockatiel who easily took the neck and threw him against the wall

The cockatoo him again hold and slammed into the wall again and again laughing, Pearl could only see and hear the evil laughter Nigel, one of those Blu react and lift a leg to give a scratch to one angry cockatoo bit him the leg and threw him to the edge of the site with great force, Blu could barely move Beats Nigel.

after a severe beating, Blu was unconscious and was released near Pearl

- "Now for the final touch ..." - laughed evilly as he pulled a piece of metal, very similar to that used to Fight Blu and Jewel few moments ago approached slowly, and when Blu was really, this use knife and stabbed him

- "NOOOOOOOO" - Pearl cry that the only thing I could do is watch helplessly

Pearl began to mourn, to mourn more. I could not believe what his eyes were seeing

- "Ohh do not get sentimental" - Nigel said - "soon you will join with him in the afterlife"

- "You're a bastard" - Perla said

- "I prefer being called inglorious bastard"

Nigel threw the knife away, and I take an iron, and approached Pearl

- "I will enjoy killing you to death" - laughed evilly

Pearl, without the ability to move, could only hope his horrible fate

Nigel strong hit in the head Perla, left her unconscious in seconds, the second shot was in the stomach, which sent her to the wall

but just before Nigel came to an end victorious

- "HEY YOU STOP NOW" - an unknown voice shouted

*O0o ... ...*

Pearl opened his eyes slowly, initially saw a blur, but gradually his vision became clear, was alone in a completely white room, it was surely the clinic, his wounds were healed, but he had a bandage on his head, surely by the blow to

I look at her, she could see who was sleeping Blu uncomfortably beside his bed, holding also, a wing

Pearl could not but smile at how cute she looked, made a move and Blu was opening her eyes, then was surprised to see her awake

- "Pearl" - Exalted said - "woke"

Strongly embrace Blu Pearl

- "You were in a coma about four weeks"

- "In a coma?"

- "If ..." - Blu said

Pearl moved and took some water, I was somewhat thirsty, nevertheless, Blu kept blaming himself for what happened. and wanted to tell him Perla

- "Please forgive me ... forgive me for what I did" - Blu said

- "Forgive?" - Wonder Perla - "not that I have to forgive"

Blu staying somewhat stunned by the response

- "I can forgive as if nothing was your fault?" - Continuous, and smiled

They embraced again. Perla was approaching its peak more and more at Blu, this was not sure what she wanted to if they just got really nervous /(as usual)/. and just when their beaks were millimeters ...

- "Ohhh you are already boyfriends" - Peter said

- "Shh Pedro, it'll ruin everything" - Nico said

- "Stay silent to see the bride and groom" - Rafael said

Blu and Jewel had not realized that the other side of the room, was Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Eva, had witnessed all the time. were all with happy faces, looked what happen

- "Grooms emmm then?" - Said nervously Blu - "this .. I n ..."

- "Unless you do not want" - interrupted Perla

- "Pearl?" - Blu wonder so confused - "'re saying ..."

- "If Blu .." - said Perla - "I want to be your girlfriend ... of course, unless you do not want"

Pearl looked down nervously for the reply, I take Blu peak, and gave him a soft kiss, but she answered it with one deeper

- "I think that's a yes" - Blu said

everyone applauded that magical moment

*O0o ... ...*

- "Why did that happen?" - Nigel cry - "were supposed to be dying ... you conned me"

- "It's not my fault that has interfered Arthas" - said Xixu

- "And that Blu did not kill each other?" - Nigel said - "I demand an explanation!"

- "So the kiss of true love is the most powerful magic" - Xixu lamented - "in front of it there is nothing to do"

- "And you say that there is nothing to do?" - Said indignantly - "I was supposed to get my revenge ... And YOU would help me, that was the deal"

- "No, the deal was that if I helped you wash your brain" - Xixu said - "and I did, the rest is not my fault"

- "I cheated"

- "No ... but I just take it as" - Xixu said with an evil smile - "you have sold your soul to the devil ... and it's time to pay"

*O0o ... ...*

- "I have not had a chance to thank Rafael" - Blu said - "if it were not for you, that Nigel would have killed us"

- "Sorry guy but what you're talking about?" - Rafael said

- "So you saved us, right?" - Said Blu - "Your Nigel you faced?"

- "... Not because I did not see" - said Rafael little confused - "the only thing I did was get you and Pearl of habitat, but no one i thought you had gone through an accident?"

- "I miss Nigel ... I swear I was about to kill me and Pearl" - Blu said as he thought - "if it was not you then who?"

- "Maybe did you really hard in the head" - said Rafael - "Let's go celebrate with your new girlfriend, I knew you two would achieve"

/*END*/


End file.
